


NYLA

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song: I Love You 3000 II (88risings|Stephanie Poetri|Jakson Wang), Song: NYLA (blackbear), Songfic, this is my 1st here idk what else tag rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Jooheon stopped loving his birthday since Changkyun told him that he goes to study in America three years ago.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	NYLA

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my mistakes, English is not my native and this is the first time when I translate my work into other language  
> hope you will enjoy!

Jooheon stopped loving his birthday since Changkyun told him that he goes to study in America three years ago. Just a few days after they started dating.

They didn’t stop communicating, Jooheon just missed Changkyun. _His Changkyun._ He wanted his boyfriend to be here, laughing with his infectious laugh that Jooheon loved so much. But he was far.

Jooheon was snached from thoughts by sound of notification from his phone. Message from Changkyun. 

11:32pm  
hey, hyung! do you remember what the day is tomorrow?

"Of course I remember, the day when you left me, and even didn't say when you'll come back." That's what Jooheon thought, but in the answer he wrote:

11:33pm  
you guess i could forget abt my bday?

11:34pm  
i have a special gift for you, you'll like it

Jooheon freeze up while looking at the screen, and reread last message. Changkyun added a heart emoji in the end. He's never sent him hearts before. 

11:37pm  
i'm excited~

They chatted for a little more, Changkyun complained on teachers because "what the heck, Joo, they always asks only me like there is no another students!!" 

11:58pm  
btw why aren't you sleeping, it's too late?

11:59pm  
and why aren't you sleeping, it's too early?

12:00pm  
unlike you, i don't skip classes

12:01pm  
goin to sleep rn ;(

12:02pm  
night, honey hyung

12:03pm  
good night, kyunnie 

Jooheon puts down the phone, turns off the lamp on a bedside table, and wraps himself in blanket.

At this time on West Coast of United States, Im Changkyun checking in for a flight «Los Angeles — Seoul».

***

In the morning, Jooheon is awakened by the doorbell. It's 9:17am o'clock, and he wonders what and who might want from him at this early hour.

Doorbell rings for the second time, Jooheon curses tripping over the mess in the hallway, and opens the door.

"Happy birthday, hyung!" Jooheon thinks he's still asleep. Because it is Changkyun, staying right in front of him with beautiful dimple-smile on his face, and at the next second reaches for hugs.

He doesn't fully believe in what's happening, but hugs back, running his hands over the younger's warm back, and when he pulls away, asks:

"So this is your «special gift», huh?" Jooheon smirks and finally relaxes because Changkyun is real and not going to disappear. Yet.

"You don't like it?" Changkyun puffs out his lower lip in pretendedly offended manner and looks from under his brows.

"This is the best gift I ever got." Jooheon pulls him closer and leaves a quick smooch on his forehead, and close the door after Changkyun, letting him to come in.

*** 

"When's your plane?" Jooheon asks as the closing credits of a movie runs on screen that he barely watched because all his attention was focused on Changkyun lying on his shoulder. He missed him so much.

"About that, by the way" younger straightens up, looking directly at Jooheon. "I won't leave."

"What?"

"You heard right, hyung, I'm staying. I dropped out of university in America and applied to Seoul University."

"Why, Changkyun-ah?"

Changkyun suddenly moves very close, gently kissing Jooheon's lips, but without deepening the kiss, putting into it all the tenderness and love that he has carried all these three years.

"Because you are more important to me than some stupid university in California."

At this moment Jooheon feels happier than ever.

"I love you," It's as simple as saying it every day, Jooheon says, looking straight in Changkyun's eyes. 

"I love you too, hyung."

Jooheon stopped loving his birthday since Changkyun told him that he goes to study in America three years ago. But younger is here with him now, all warm and tender, so Jooheon thinks that this is probably the best day in his life.


End file.
